Threaded Presta valves have become a favored type of valve for bicycle tires. Some Presta valves have permanent cores, while others have removable valve cores, allowing for the introduction of sealant to a tire. After a pump has been used to inflate a tire with a Presta valve, the pump head must be unthreaded. Occasionally, in the process of unthreading the pump head from the valve stem, the turning motion causes the valve core to become lose or even completely unthreaded, allowing the air to escape from the tire.
Tools exist to tighten a Presta valve core, but they are often small and easily misplaced. The accidental unthreading of a valve core is not commonplace, yet can be extremely aggravating when it does happen. Loose conventional valve core tools are easily misplaced between uses, and can be hard to find in a rider bag. Previous attempts at attaching a valve core tool to a pump or mini pump have made the occasional valve core tool use more convenient at the cost of hindering the more frequent use of the pump by making it bulky and unwieldy.